Mortal Kombat: Fuerzas de la luz
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Desde el más allá, luego de impedir que Shao Kahn domine la tierra, el dios del trueno Raiden elegirá a cinco guerreros para seguir su misión. Y ellos lo dejarán todo para derribar a cualquier oponente. Será un gran asalto entre el bien y el mal
1. Chapter 1: La luz me llama (parte 1)

Hola soy matiaspunk01 inaugurando un nuevo fic, el cual guardé por mucho tiempo. Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está por primera vez…

Hace mucho tiempo, sucedió una batalla épica por el destino de la tierra. En ese momento el Outworld y el Earthrealm se encontraban fusionados. El dios del trueno, Raiden, se enfrentó al tirano emperador de un oscuro reino, Shao Kahn. Raiden estaba a punto de ser derrotado…

-Te daré la posibilidad de vivir si te arrodillas ante mí – dice el emperador

-Tú eres quien debería arrodillarse – dice Raiden tomando su pecho del dolor

-No tienes las de ganar. Además tu alma será mía – afirma Kahn

-Cuanta ignorancia. Ningún mortal puede consumir el alma de un dios – asegura Raiden

Shao Kahn absorbe los poderes de Raiden incrementando ilimitadamente su poder, haciendo que el dios del trueno desaparezca, quedando únicamente su sombrero. El emperador se arma con su martillo y destruye el sombrero de Raiden, partiéndolo en cinco mitades. La poca electricidad que quedaba en el sombrero de Raiden, atacó al emperador haciendo que pierda una mínima cantidad del poder que recientemente adquirió. Las cinco mitades del sombrero desaparecen, y se cree que viajaron en el tiempo a miles de años después.

En el presente, en un lugar concurrido de la ciudad de Nueva York, un joven asiático llamado Liu Kang llega a la ciudad bajando de un micro con su equipaje. El micro sigue su camino y Liu observa un gran edificio que está cerca. Continúa su camino sin rumbo, y al pasar la gente lo mira raramente debido a su vestimenta Shaolin con una musculosa roja (como en Mortal Kombat 4). Llega a una tienda de electrónica y en la televisión se ve a Johnny Cage (con el traje alternativo de Mortal Kombat Armageddon, con corbata en vez de moño) saliendo de un juzgado en la misma ciudad y la prensa y admiradores lo rodean…

-Señor Cage, ¿de cuánto fue la fianza? – dice un periodista

-¿Esto afectará su carrera? – dice otro periodista

-Mi cliente no dará declaraciones – afirma el abogado que acompaña al actor

Del cielo cae un pedazo de sombrero sobre los brazos de Cage. Y esto llama la atención de Liu quien lo ve por televisión…

-Se parece a un trozo de sombrero de Lord Raiden. ¿Será verdad? – piensa Liu Kang

FLASHBACK

En el templo Shaolin, China, Fujin le habla a Liu en presencia de todos los monjes…

-Cuenta la profecía, que durante la batalla final de hace miles de años sucedió durante el proceso de fusión de los reinos. Yo no estuve ahí, lamentablemente. Shao Kahn, por fortuna, al separarse los reinos, quedó del lado del Outworld – menciona Fujin

-Y Raiden fue derrotado, ¿qué más? – pregunta Liu

-Según la profecía, el sombrero de Raiden se partió en cinco partes y que algún día se volverían a unir. Cada parte del sombrero encantado de Raiden caerá en manos de potenciales guerreros, los cuales el sombrero de Raiden elegirá – agrega Fujin

-Y yo soy uno de ellos – adivina Liu

-Acertaste. Tú y los otros cuatro guerreros que sean elegidos deben reunirse en la actual ubicación de la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Fue exactamente en ese lugar hace miles de años donde Raiden Cayó – agrega de nuevo Fujin

-Pero esos otros guerreros podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo – dice Liu

-No puedo ayudarte con eso. Lo que puedo decir es que si los cinco guerreros se reúnen y juntan las partes de ese sombrero en el punto exacto, Raiden volverá. También significa que Shao Kahn volverá para intentar invadir la tierra y fusionar los reinos como hace miles de años – dice Fujin en forma trágica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Es él. Es uno de los guerreros que Fujin dijo

Liu detiene a una persona en la calle y pregunta…

-¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar al juzgado?

-¿Vas a ver a Johnny Cage? – pregunta el señor

-Algo así – responde Liu

-Lo siento, no soy de por aquí – dice el hombre y sigue su camino

Liu ve un policía y se le acerca…

-Disculpe, policía, ¿cómo puedo llegar al juzgado de la ciudad?

-Lo llevaré. Iba a ir allá más tarde – dice el policía –Sube a mi auto

Liu sube detrás y el policía sube al frente y conduce…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? – pregunta el Shaolin

-Me llamo Kurtis Stryker

-Liu Kang –Responde Liu Kang

-Pues, mucho gusto. ¿Y por qué asunto desea ir al juzgado? – pregunta el policía

-Debo ver a un tal Johnny Cage – responde el Shaolin

-¿El actor de cine? ¿Tiene cita con él? – bromea Stryker

Liu lo mira sorprendido…

-Es broma. Por cierto, no parece que seas de por aquí – agrega el policía

-Soy chino, y vine aquí a una misión importante – cuenta Liu

-Está bien, no quería saber tanto – responde Stryker –De hecho, con mi ayuda podrás hablar con Cage aunque se encuentre rodeado de fanáticos

-Gracias, enserio – sólo dice Liu

Diez minutos de un pasivo viaje son suficientes para que Liu llegue al juzgado, pero al llegar notó que Johnny ya no estaba…

-Se fue, ¿no puedes rastrearlo? – pregunta el Shaolin

-Estás hablando con la persona indicada, amigo – responde Stryker –En realidad no es necesario, tengo su número celular aquí, lo llamaré ahora mismo – dice enseñando su celular

Liu observa por la ventanilla del auto que el trozo de sombrero de Raiden continúa en las escaleras del juzgado. Liu Kang se baja y va en busca del sombrero y cuando se acerca, ambos trozos de sombrero comienzan a brillar, y saca el suyo de entre sus cosas…

-¿Johnny?, habla Kurtis. Necesito que vuelvas al juzgado

-¿Me arrestarás? – pregunta Cage a través del celular

-No, estoy con alguien que quiere verte – añade Stryker

-¿Una fan? – pregunta el actor deseoso

-No, es alguien que tiene algo importante que decirte, dice que es urgente – añade el policía

-Voy para allá – dice el actor y cuelga

Liu se acerca a Stryker y le enseña lo que encontró…

-¡Esas cosas, están brillando! – exclama el policía y luego se baja del auto

Mientras Liu vuelve a guardar su trozo de sombrero y baja las escaleras, Stryker da la vuelta para encontrarse con él…

-Johnny Cage estará aquí en pocos minutos

-Gracias, Stryker – responde Liu

-Apuesto a que tiene que ver con esas cosas que encontraste – arriesga el policía

-Sí, es cierto – responde el Shaolin

A los pocos minutos aparece Johnny Cage…

-Llegué en cuanto pude

-Johnny, él es Liu Kang – dice señalando al joven asiático

-Mucho gusto – dice el Shaolin haciendo una reverencia

-Veo que viste mis películas y supongo que quieres un autógrafo – asegura el actor

-Nada de eso – dice Liu y le enseña el trozo de sombrero

-Ah, ya entendí. Eres ecologista y me vas a multar por arrojar basura – asegura el actor

-Déjame explicarte de qué se trata – dice Liu

El Shaolin se lleva al actor lejos de Stryker para que no escuche…

-Esto es algo serio – le dice Liu en voz baja –Hay toda una profecía detrás de estas cosas. Fuiste elegido por el dios del trueno Raiden para salvar la tierra

-Conozco un buen psicólogo, te daré su número – dice el actor ignorantemente

-No, esto es real. No sé realmente quién eres, sólo sé que esto cayó en tus manos. Tú y yo somos dos de los cinco guerreros – dice Liu

-Escucha, tengo cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para…

-Crees que estoy jugando, ¿no? – Agrega Liu Kang molesto y saca su trozo de sombrero y ambos brillan -¿Qué dices ahora?

-Entonces… - dice el actor sorprendido -¿Esas cosas no son ordinarias?

-Por supuesto que no. Son trozos del sombrero de Lord Raiden, y debes ayudarme a encontrar los otros tres para salvar al mundo de poderosos guerreros malignos – agrega Liu Kang

-No he visto a ninguno por aquí – menciona Cage

Un hechicero de aspecto joven llamado Shang Tsung hace su aparición…

-Pero aquí estoy – dice el hechicero

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta Liu Kang guardando los trozos de sobreros entre sus bolsos

-Mi nombre es Shang Tsung, y soy un enviado de Shao Kahn. He venido a advertirlos a ustedes dos que no interfieran en los planes de mi emperador

-¿Tú eres ese hechicero del que se habla tanto entre los Shaolin? – pregunta Liu

-Así es, me temo – responde el hechicero

-Supongo que aún está interesado en fusionar su mundo con el nuestro – agrega Liu

Johnny mira con sorpresa a Liu…

-No sé cómo lo sabes, pero pronto ese ya no será tu problema – advierte Shang Tsung señalándolo

Liu se quita sus bolsos de encima y con el hechicero comienzan a intercambiar golpes. Shang Tsung consigue la ventaja doblegando a Liu quien está siendo tomado del cuello…

-¿Qué esperas? – Dice Liu con la voz débil a Johnny –Ayúdame a vencer

Johnny lanza una patada pero Shang suelta a Liu y la detiene. Cage intenta liberar su pierna sin conseguirlo, y el hechicero le barre la otra pierna para tirarlo al suelo. Johnny cae mal y Liu no puede levantarse para seguir…

-¿Y ustedes son los que van a proteger la tierra? – Shang ríe macabramente luego de sus dichos –No son dignos rivales

Shang Tsung desaparece y los guerreros de la tierra se levantan…

-Es demasiado fuerte – asegura Johnny Cage

-Esto no tiene sentido. Debió conseguir una fuente de poder muy poderosa – opina Liu –Me dijeron que Shang Tsung era un hechicero de aspecto mayor

-Me has metido en un lío muy grande, amigo. No seguiré en esto – asegura el actor

-Yo no te metí en esto, Raiden lo hizo – afirma Liu Kang

-Escucha, no sé quién es Raiden ni me interesa saberlo – dice Johnny Cage

-Debería. Porqué Shang Tsung volverá y si no colaboras dejaré que te dé una paliza – sugiere Liu

Johnny lo piensa unos instantes…

-De acuerdo. Stryker nos llevará a… – Johnny nota que Stryker ya no estaba

-Nos hubiese sido útil –opina Liu Kang

El celular de Johnny suena y este atiende…

-¿Diga?

-Soy Stryker. Perdón por dejarlos pero surgió un imprevisto – dice el policía a través del celular

-¿Dónde estás? – pregunta Cage

-En mi vehículo. Viajando a ver a mis amigos agentes que necesitan mi ayuda – agrega Stryker

-¿Agentes? – pregunta Liu

-Sí, los recuerdo. Sonya y Jax – asegura el actor con nostalgia

-Los mismos. Debo colgar, los veré luego – dice Stryker y corta la llamada

-Qué pena que no me haya llevado con él – dice Johnny

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Liu

-Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sonya. Esa chica me vuelve loco – afirma Johnny sonriendo

-Entiendo, pero no ayuda con respecto a nuestro problema – opina el monje –Ahora debo preguntar, ¿hay en esta ciudad algún medio de transporte que nos lleve gratis a todas partes en el mundo?

-¿En el mundo? Debes estar…

Johnny se detiene ya que tiene un recuerdo…

FLASHBACK

En el cuartel de las fuerzas especiales, Johnny Cage abre un gran portón y descubre un avión moderno totalmente equipado perteneciente a las fuerzas. Sonya lo descubre y cierra el portón…

-Si vas a estar aquí, asegúrate de no tocar nada. No tocarás ningún arma, ni vehículos, ni te separarás de tu amigo mientras tengas tus pies en mi lugar de trabajo – ordena Sonya molesta

-¿Eso era un avión de combate? – pregunta Johnny

Sonya se cruza de brazos esperando que Cage se marche…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Tengo la solución al problema – afirma Johnny

-¿De qué se trata exactamente? – pregunta Liu desconfiando

-En el lugar de trabajo de Sonya hay un avión de combate. Podríamos usarlo cada vez que sea necesario – explica Johnny

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que van a prestártelo? Además, ¿sabes conducir uno de esos? – pregunta Liu Kang

-Tal vez Sonya aporte a la causa, es nuestra mejor oportunidad – afirma el actor

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo iremos? – pregunta el Shaolin

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? – responde Cage sarcásticamente

Liu lo mira sin mediar palabra…

-Yo te llevaré en mi auto. – Dice el actor y comienzan a caminar –Espero que te agrade la velocidad

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de las fuerzas especiales, Sonya y Stryker observan con atención un objeto…

-Esta cosa no se parece a nada que haya analizado antes, pero detecté algo anormal al instante de haberlo encontrado. Cayó del cielo y en mis manos – afirma Sonya

Ese objeto que tanto admiran es otro trozo del sombrero de Raiden. Stryker se da cuenta de que ha visto ese objeto antes…

-Yo sé lo que es. Bueno, no exactamente – dice Stryker

-Lo que sepas sobre esta cosa me servirá – asegura Sonya

-El actor Johnny Cage y un hombre asiático de nombre Liu Kang encontraron esas mismas cosas. Ellos podrán darte más información – agrega Stryker

Sonya vuelve a observa extrañamente el objeto que encontró…

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ojalá sigan este fic como lo hacen con mis otros fics. Esperen más actualizaciones, soy matiaspunk01 y nos vemos un día de estos…


	2. Chapter 2: La luz me llama (parte 2)

¡Buenas, muy buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Matiaspunk01 los saluda y les da la bienvenida a la continuación de "Fuerzas de la luz"…

"La luz me llama, segunda parte"

Comienza donde terminó el capítulo anterior. Stryker da cuenta de la extrañez con la que Sonya observa el objeto, hasta que le responde…

-Quiero a esos dos aquí, y que me digan lo que sepan – agrega Sonya y voltea a ver al policía -¿Podrás traerlos?

-Imposible, Sonya – responde Stryker – Mi auto no tiene ya casi combustible

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Interrumpe Sonya fastidiosa dando la espalda – Sólo por esta vez usaremos el avión de guerra para llegar a ellos

Una hora más tarde, con Liu y Johnny, estos caminan bajo el gran calor que hay en la ciudad…

-Lamento haberte hecho caminar todo este tiempo. No tengo conmigo el dinero para un taxi – dice Johnny caminando agotado

Liu Kang, también agotado pero no tanto como Johnny, le responde…

-No debes disculparte, estoy acostumbrado – afirma encantado –Allá, en China, las fuentes de agua se encuentran del otro lado de unas colinas y muy lejos de mi lugar de residencia. Todos los días camino y camino por un poco de agua

-Siempre quise conocer China y probar cosas nuevas – asegura Johnny agitado

-Descansemos unos minutos – sugiere Liu, a lo que Johnny está de acuerdo y se sientan en la vereda. Liu se quita sus bolsos de la espalda. Luego Johnny se toma la cabeza y se acuesta

Sonya y Stryker, en un avión de guerra aterrizan cerca de ellos. Sonya baja de él de un salto, da la vuelta y les habla…

-¿Saben que no es fácil encontrar a alguien si no lleva un rastreador? – pregunta ofendida

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta Liu

-Agente Sonya Blade, de las fuerzas especiales de Estados Unidos. ¿Es usted Liu Kang?

Johnny se levanta del suelo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sonya…

-Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - responde el monje muy curioso

-No hagas preguntas y ven conmigo. Y tú también – añade Sonya refiriéndose a Johnny

Liu se levanta y continúa el diálogo…

-De donde vengo, se acostumbra a dar explicaciones – replica Liu Kang

-¿En serio? – Responde Sonya sarcásticamente – Pues bienvenido a mis dominios, Liu Kang

-Vamos, Sonya, no seas así con el chico – declara Johnny

-En el camino les explicaré. Mientras tanto, sólo síganme

Más tarde ese día, en el cuartel de las fuerzas especiales, Sonya, Stryker, Johnny y Liu entran a la sala donde se halla un trozo del sombrero eléctrico de Raiden.

-Esa cosa cayó sobre mis brazos y brilló – cuenta la agente

Liu, al verlo de lejos, corre hacia él y lo observa a través del vidrio. Consecuentemente mira a Sonya con rareza…

-Fuiste elegida – expresa Liu sorprendido en voz baja

-¿Yo qué? – pregunta Sonya

Liu se le acerca y le repite…

-Lord Raiden te ha elegido para salvar la tierra. Eso significa que podemos decirte la historia

-¿Y a mí no? – pregunta Stryker

-No – le responde Johnny

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Dice Stryker desilusionado – Iré a comprar combustible para mi auto y seguiré de policía en las calles. Llámenme cuando necesiten algo

Stryker se va y la conversación continúa…

-Se predijo que algún día las cinco partes del sombrero de Raiden se volverán a unir gracias a cinco potenciales guerreros, y que así Raiden volverá – cuenta Liu

-¿Quién es Raiden? – pregunta Sonya

-En su momento lo sabrás. Por el momento, sólo sé que nos debes ayudar a reclutar a los dos guerreros restantes – agrega Liu

-¿Conoces algún guerrero que sea tan hábil como tú? – pregunta Johnny

-Sólo conozco a uno. Mi superior, Jackson Briggs – responde la agente

Liu Kang razona dentro de su mente y alza la voz…

-Si es tan buen guerrero como dices, posiblemente sea un elegido. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿lo sabías? – pregunta Sonya

Liu mira seriamente a Sonya, por lo que ella se da cuenta de su falta de humanidad…

-Él está de vacaciones, pero recibí órdenes de no molestar

-No hay opción. Iremos – sugiere Liu

-No es necesario – interrumpe exaltada Sonya –Con un llamado insignificante se solucionará todo

Sonya activa su intercomunicador llamando a Jax…

-Aquí Sonya Blade…

-Creo haberte indicado que no quería ser molestado durante mis vacaciones – dice Jax muy molesto, así se escucha su voz a través del comunicador

-Lo sé, pero pensé que algún peligro podría presentarse – responde la agente en su defensa

-Espera un momento – alcanza a decir Jax quien no dice nada mientras los demás lo esperan

Johnny, Sonya y Liu se miran entre sí hasta que Jax responde en estado alterado…

-¡Unos monstruos aparecieron a través de un portal! – exclama perplejo

-Pregúntale cómo son – le susurra Liu a Sonya

-¿Puedes describirlos? – le pregunta Sonya a Jax

-Son, son calvos, tienen bocas grandes, y, y…

Liu afirma con la cabeza que sabe lo que Jax dice…

-y largos dientes filosos, y tienen también cosas así en los brazos – agrega Jax

-¡Tarkatanes! – exclama Liu Kang

-¿Qué son esos? – pregunta Johnny

-¡Hay que movernos! ¡Su vida corre peligro! – exclama el monje de nuevo súper exaltado

Liu Kang corre a la salida y se dirige al avión nuevamente. Sonya y Johnny lo siguen, es nuevamente Sonya quien se pone en los controles del avión…

-Liu, ponte el cinturón que está a tu derecha – sugiere Johnny

Puesto que Liu no lo usaba en su lugar de origen, le cuesta ponérselo pero lo consigue…

-¡Sujétense! – sugiere Sonya mientras el avión se eleva

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Outworld, más precisamente en el palacio de Shao Kahn el cual parece verse muy tenebroso y poco iluminado, Baraka arrastra a Kano hasta el trono de Shao Kahn, donde Skarlet y Mileena están presentes a la izquierda del mismo, mientras que Shang Tsung se encuentra a la derecha…<p>

-Aquí está, emperador. Como usted ordenó – menciona Baraka a su emperador luego de poner a Kano de rodillas

-¿Quién es este idiota? – pregunta Mileena menospreciando a Kano

-Permítame responder a eso – pide Shang Tsung la palabra –Él, es un traficante de armas de la tierra. Su nombre es Kano

-¡Soy más que un simple traficante! – exclama Kano enfurecido y un poco asustado

-Más respeto, gusano – ordena Shang Tsung –Aquí el único que puede gritar es el emperador

Shao Kahn sólo analiza la situación permitiéndoles seguir hablando…

-De acuerdo, mil disculpas, Shao Kahn – añade Kano al incrementar su temor

Shao Kahn asiente con la cabeza. Kano desea levantarse y Baraka no se lo permite…

-Antes de irte, Kano, debes saber una cosa más – agrega Shang Tsung al señalarle a Baraka que puede que Kano se levante

Shang Tsung se acerca unos pasos y sigue hablando…

-Los que seguimos a Shao Kahn, lo hacemos por lealtad y no por dinero. Si no entiendes eso, tendrás el privilegio de ser asesinado por nuestros soldados Tarkatanes, ¿comprendes?

Kano baja la cabeza en señal de inferioridad…

-Ya encontraremos un buen uso para ti. Mientras tanto puedes largarte – agrega amablemente el hechicero

Shang Tsung vuelve a su lugar y Kano se retira.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la tierra, más precisamente en una playa poblada de gente asustada, Jax (vestido con remera gris y pantalón del mismo color) se las arregla como puede contra un grupo de diez Tarkatanes…<p>

-Creo que no volveré a vacacionar aquí – menciona Jax

Al ser un formidable guerrero que constantemente se encuentra con el peligro, Jax no mide la gravedad del asunto. Cuatro de los diez Tarkatanes rodean a Jax y se turnan para atacar. Jax se las arregla para salvarse lanzando puñetazos hacia todos lados. Así derrota a cuatro Tarkatanes, pero aún le faltan seis. El comandante ve venir a uno de ellos de un salto liberando sus cuchillas, así que se hace a un lado y lo barre. Los cinco Tarkatanes restantes, y un poco más distantes corren hacia él, y Jax se prepara para recibirlos. Ahí es cuando el avión aparece y le dispara a los Tarkatanes. Jax observa venir el avión y se molesta. El comandante se acerca al lugar donde aterriza el avión. La puerta se abre y sale Sonya Blade…

-Gracias por venir pero tenía todo controlado, Sonya – asegura Jax de brazos cruzados

-Tan seguro como siempre – responde Sonya alegremente

Jax ve venir algo de arriba y lo atrapa con ambos brazos. Eso que atrapó el otro trozo del sombrero de Raiden…

-¡No lo creo! – anuncia Sonya sorprendida

Liu y Johnny bajan del avión, y corren hacia Jax. Todos ven brillar ese trozo de sombrero. Sonya, Johnny y Liu se miran entre sí. Luego Liu se alegra…

-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? – pregunta el comandante confundido

* * *

><p>Volviendo al mundo exterior, desde ahí pueden observar a Liu y los otros a través de una pantalla mágica. Shang Tsung le indica a Reiko que le dé un anuncio a Shao Kahn, a lo que Reiko acepta y se dirige a él, cuando Kahn mira hacia otro lado. El general se inclina ante su emperador…<p>

-Emperador, los Tarkatanes han sido derrotados, los cinco guerreros están casi reunidos, y tengo entendido que usted los conoce a todos. La pregunta es, ¿podemos asesinar al guerrero restante antes de que se reúnan?

Los ojos de Kahn se llenan de odio al oír a Reiko…

-Por favor, emperador – ruega con sinceridad –Su conquista se hará realidad hoy mismo si me permite intervenir contra los guerreros terrestres

Shao Kahn le indica con su mano que se aparte. Reiko lo hace y el emperador hace aparecer una pantalla mágica. La pantalla muestra a los cinco guerreros que fueron o serán elegidos por Raiden. Shao Kahn adquirió la mentalidad de Raiden junto con sus poderes, por lo que sabe a quienes eligió y elegirá. En la pantalla se ven imágenes de Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, y de una mujer de identidad desconocida, de cabello oscuro largo y ojos verdes, piel blanca y traje violeta/rosa (vestida con su traje original de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance)…

-Esta mujer de aquí es la única guerrera restante. Ella será mi objetivo – declara Reiko

Shao Kahn asiente con su mano y Reiko se marcha pero lo intercepta Shang Tsung poniendo su mano en el pecho del general…

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta fastidiosamente Reiko

-No es necesario que te ensucies las manos, Reiko – le responde Shang riendo macabramente –Este puede ser un uso muy práctico para el inútil de Kano

Reiko quita la mano de Shang de su pecho y le responde…

-No vas a mandar a ese inútil tras la chica, correremos un gran riesgo

-Tranquilo, yo me haré responsable – asegura el hechicero

Reiko baja la cabeza y lo piensa detenidamente, y con la cabeza afirma estar de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en la tierra, Sonya recibe un comunicado de las fuerzas especiales…<p>

-¿Cómo? Es imposible, no puede ser. Deben haberse equivocado – declara Sonya desesperada

-¡Sonya! ¡Cálmate, por favor! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? – pregunta Jax desentendido

-Volvió. Kano volvió – dice Sonya en voz baja y traumada

-¿Quién es Kano? – pregunta Liu Kang

Sonya corre al avión y sube. Cierra las puertas y lo pone en marcha, dejando en la playa a Liu, Johnny y Jax. Este último intenta subirse antes del despegue pero no lo consigue. Al despegar, Jax pierde el equilibrio, y es asistido por Johnny y Liu…

-Supongo que ese Kano debe ser muy importante para ella – asegura Johnny

-Cierto, pero esta es una muy mala noticia. Kano es el enemigo jurado de Sonya desde que él mató a su antiguo compañero

En el avión, Sonya observa en una pequeña pantalla la ubicación de Kano. Usa su comunicador para confirmar su estado…

-Aquí Sonya Blade a la base. Estoy en un avión camino a la ubicación de Kano. No envíen refuerzos. Repito, no envíen refuerzos

En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, una joven de rasgos asiáticos camina ansiosamente admirando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Esta mujer es interceptada por Kano…

-Con que tú eres la chica que debo capturar – señala Kano

-¿Qué tienes contra mí? – pregunta la mujer asustada

-Sé que tienes grandes habilidades en artes marciales. Sé que ese sujeto Raiden te busca para defender la tierra de la amenaza del emperador Shao Kahn – añade el Dragón Negro

-Me estás confundiendo con alguien más – asegura la mujer quien mira de manera atajante a Kano

-Oh, disculpa. No eres la mujer a quien busco – finaliza Kano y sigue su camino

La mujer mira hacia abajo, tratando de entender qué es lo que le dijo. Kano cree haberla engañado, se detiene a la espalda de la mujer y lanza un golpe pero ella lo intercepta sin mirarlo. Kano intenta liberar su puño y no lo consigue…

-Tenías razón. Soy una experta en artes marciales

La mujer lanza una patada en la entrepierna de su oponente, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo. No conforme con eso, la mujer le pone su tacón en la garganta a Kano y le pregunta…

-¿¡Quiénes son Shao Kahn y Raiden!?

-Con que no lo sabes – alcanza a decir Kano débilmente y casi sin voz

-No, tú me lo dirás - le responde la mujer más enojada

Kano intenta activar su láser del ojo pero aparece Sonya y con un rayo de su arma la quita la energía de su ojo biónico. Sonya levanta a Kano e intenta apresarlo. A la mujer le cae del cielo el quinto trozo del sombrero de Raiden en sus manos. Sonya se asombra al verlo y Kano se libera consiguiendo escapar por un portal que aparece de repente. Sonya le permite escapar…

-¿Por qué no le has detenido? – pregunta la mujer

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? – pregunta Sonya

-Mi nombre es Li Mei, ¿y tú?

-Sonya Blade, de las fuerzas especiales. Y ahora…

-Aguarda, este tipo me dijo algo acerca de salvar al mundo. Mencionó los nombres Shao Kahn y Raiden

-Te llevaré con alguien que puede ayudarte

Li Mei se deshace del trozo de sombrero…

-¿Qué haces? Levanta eso – le ordena Sonya

-Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunta Li Mei mientras lo levanta

-Te lo explicaré en el camino. Ven conmigo – dice Sonya y comienzan a caminar

Comienza a oscurecer el cielo, producto del horario. El atardecer llega a la ciudad…

-Se hace tarde y no tengo donde dormir, Sonya – dice preocupada Li Mei

-Descuida – le dice poniendo su brazos sobre su hombro – tendrás un nuevo hogar con mis aliados

Sonya activa su comunicador para hablar con Jax…

-Aquí Sonya Blade. Tengo buenas y malas noticas

-Ya sabes, primero las malas – dice Jax a través del comunicador

-Kano escapó. Y la buena es que encontré a la guerrera que nos faltaba

-Esa es una buena noticia. Reunámonos mañana, por aquí ya es tarde. Jax fuera – menciona a través del comunicador y lo apaga

Mientras tanto en el Outworld, Kano pasa por el portal abierto por Shang Tsung…

-Como tú has fracasado en tu misión, serás juzgado por el emperador. Buena suerte, Kano

Kano traga saliva muerto de miedo por lo que le espera…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado porque le puse un gran empeño para llevarlo a cabo. Lo bueno es que ya no tengo compromisos con la secundaria. Hace dos días me dieron mi diploma, y con todo el sufrimiento y nervios encima, me lo dieron ÚLTIMO. Sí, de los cien alumnos que estaban por recibirlo a mí me lo dieron ÚLTIMO (por favor no se burlen). Con respecto al fic estoy muy expectante hablando de su evolución, y espero poder actualizar cuanto antes<p>

Si te gustó comenta "lo mejor al último". Ya me conocen, soy matiaspunk01 y nos vemos la próxima…


End file.
